Moving to Hogwarts
by Impala67 at 221bCamelot
Summary: Dean Winchester and Sam have just moved to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after being kicked out of their old school. They both make friends quickly enough, but as always, problems are sure to occur. Dean will be attending 5th year, Sam will be attending his 1st year, Castiel is in his 4th year. (Pairings: Dean/Castiel Draco/Blaise Sam/Jess others . T for swearing)


**Authors notes:**** If I'm to be completely honest, I'm not entirely sure on this.. Thoughts are very welcome! Sorry for any mistakes about anything. **

* * *

"Come on, Sammy! We're going to miss the train!" Dean Winchester called to his younger brother who was laughing with his new friends. Damn, that boy was popular already. Dean guessed it came with being smart.

"Son," Bobby walked up to Dean and handed him a bag of books. "You've gotta be careful there." He told him, also handing him a beer. It was sad to see his son go, especially with how close they were, and Hogwarts was known to be dangerous.

Dean handed his bag of books to someone working on the train and opened the beer with a grin. "I'll be fine, Bobby. I'll look out for Sammy. Don't you worry." He looked over to his younger brother and raised his beer to him, Sam just rolled his eyes, smiled back, waved to Bobby and got on the train. Dean admired his younger brother.. sometimes he wished he could be like him instead, not a broken shell of a guy he was.

"You two better be." He looked around him and sighed. "Come here, ya Idjit." He pulled Dean into a hug and they both laughed. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Yea, me too." He let go off Bobby. Both of them pretended not to notice they were both crying. It was understandable.

"Don't get kicked out of this school like the last. This is the next best one, and the only one!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Dean laughed and patted him on the back. "Cya soon, Bobby! I'll write everyday. Promise!" He grinned and walked onto the train. He waved to Bobby as it pulled off.

* * *

On the train, Dean couldn't find a compartment for himself. He couldn't sit with his brother, and he didn't want to embarrass him. Sam finally found somewhere he belonged, so he shouldn't have to worry about Dean.

Dean wanted to sit alone. It was just a shame there were no spaces left. Now he might even have to associate with people, which was something he didn't like doing very often, especially since the people he came across were usually annoying and extremely stupid.

In the end, Dean found a compartment with only one other passenger in, who was reading, so they probably wasn't going to talk much. Dean thought that this would be good enough, so he decided to go in there.

At the sound of the door opening, the boy inside jumped back, eyes afraid. But when he saw it was someone he didn't know, he relaxed.

"Whoa, sorry, man." Dean apologized, looking at him curiously. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The boy looked up at him. He had amazing, bright blue eyes that shone beautifully. His robes were too big for him, but that made him look even more adorable. He had a slight stuble, and his black hair was messed up perfectly. He still looked scared, though.

Dean frowned and sat across from him. He told himself he wasn't going to socialize, but if this boy was scared of something, he was going to find out what. "What's up? Why were you scared?"

The boy shook his head and picked up his book. "I'm not." He said quietly in a deep, gravelly voice.

"I said _were. _Past tense." Dean grinned to himself at his own smarts. He never usually had the chance to correct someone because he was the stupid one normally. "So, what _was_ wrong? Why _were_ you scared?"

Dean's emphasis on the past tense words made the boy chuckle, and Dean smiled in response. When he didn't look so scared, a smile was very nice on him, Dean thought. "Just some bullies. I was expecting them to come in here, like they usually do."

"Why do they bully you?" Dean asked him. Without thinking, he asked "Don't you have any friends?" he cringed at his own wording of that. "Sorry, man, I didn't mean to be rude.."

"It's okay." The boy said, smiling a little. It had only been a few minutes, and no one in his life had been this nice to him. He pointed to his Hufflepuff badge, and shrugged. "I'm a Hufflepuff. The weak house, as they say. That's why. Also because I read and work." He shrugged again. "There's so valid reason for their hurtful words and painful punches, but that's the only reason they bully me. I'm different."

"Dude, different is good!" Dean said. "My brother is a massive nerd! But I still love him." He laughed and the boy found that making his heart flutter. "Hey, what's your name?" He asked him. The protective brother side had already come out. He didn't want this guy to be bullied; he seemed way too nice to let this slide.

"My name is Castiel." He told Dean. For some reason his voice was careful, as if sharing some very private information.. that also worried Dean slightly.

"I'm Dean Winchester." He held out his hand for Castiel to shake, and Cas took it politely. "Mind if I call you Cas?"

"Not at all." Castiel replied, a smile gracing his lips.

Dean smiled warmly back. He could already tell this year was going to be a lot of fun. He could also tell his new friend Cas was innocent as fuck, and he _had_ to get him into all sorts of trouble! Hell, how else would he have fun? "So anyways, what's this about houses? I'm new.. I don't know anything about this school."

They both laughed and Castiel told him all sorts of stories about the school. He started off with the houses and their founders. Then he moved onto telling Dean about it's amazing history, which of most was very bloody and also hilarious. Dean spent the whole train ride listening to Castiel go on and on about the school. And as much as he hated lectures, he didn't mind this lesson. Because he could tell Castiel was the sort of guy that kept to himself and you never got to hear laugh and smile. Dean knew what that was like. So seeing Castiel talk so much and smile so much was, to him, amazing.

Coming to a new school, how could Dean ask for a better new friend that Castiel Novak?


End file.
